Fruit, Meat and Random Things! Oo
by Slayandkill
Summary: Fun in side O O read it.. you know you want to xD Lemon-ness
1. Fruit, Meat and Random Things! Oo

**Fruit, Meat and Random Things! ****Oo**

On a bright sunny day in Bai Sing Sei Market, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were browsing random produce and meats in the open air market. Aang (now 23) had his arms warped around His 21 year old fiancé, Katara. Holding her Close as they went thought mangos to find the freshest. Sokka (Age 22) had just got in to a fight with his girlfriend Suki (age 20). Toph (age 19) is enjoying the angry vibrations coming off Sokka and Suki Since the fight ended. As the Accomplished Earth Bender walked the lined walkways listening and smelling the greatness of the open air market and the legendary city of Bai Sing Sei.

Three Hours Later

The Gang walked in to there camping grounds and started setting up for lunch. Toph Slide her Right foot forward and left foot back raising the left fist and dropping the right fist in a earth bender motion. A Rock Table perfectly cut out of earth appears with chairs. Every one sits down and Sokka says in a sadden voice to Toph.

"Thanks"

Toph returns with a smile and "Any time meat boy."

Every one starts to sit down at the table and they lay out fruit and meats of all kinds. Aang and Katara sitting on one side holding each other hand. Sokka, Toph, and Suki on the other side of the table. Sokka Angrily grabbed a big piece of Cow pig leg and started to eat it savagely. Aang grabbed the onion and banana pudding and start to eat it. Suki and Katara started to eat various fruits. Toph grabbed a apple and ate It while watching   
Sokka out the corner of her eye.

Since Sokka and Suki were fighting, Toph decided to mess with her longed for lover Sokka. When every one was talking other than Sokka. She reached over with no one looking and poked him on the abs which to her surprise was rock hard. Sokka noticing that he was poked shrugged it off as a accident. Toph was wanted to get a big reaction out of him. So as she stood up to throw her apple core in the bushes she leaned over and lick his neck sensually.

Sokka now slightly turned on by her now grunted in approval. He was pretty sure what game she was playing but this is Toph. She loved getting him in trouble with Aang and Katara. So he hesitated to play with her. But he is a man so his manly urges took over and now he was going to be messing with her. As he was still eating he noticed that she had a skirt on. That's when he knew how she was going to get her. When no one was looking, that when he should pounce. He slowly slid his hand under he skirt that was knee high and slid his hand 4 inches above the knee on her upper thigh and waited for a reaction from the Pretty Earth Bender.


	2. The Game is Afoot!

**The Game is Afoot!**

Toph notice that a hand was now on her thigh, and it is the hand of her longed for lover Sokka. As the hand rested on her thigh it was kind of driving her wild that at this moment they are touching something that She has wanted this whole time. She puts her hand down on the top of the skirt and top of his hand and held it there and would not let go. Sokka looked at her worried if it was the right thing to do. But trying not to get killed he just went with it and tried to be playful

Sokka said in a low voice so that only Toph can hear "Hey… let go"

Toph smirk in his direction and said low for only Sokka's ears can hear "Not a chance meat boy"

Sokka got worried after she said that so he stayed cool and asked "Why not?"

Toph giggled shyly and low and said in his ear as a whisper "Let me enjoy the feel of your hand"

Sokka understood and smile at her and stared in to her sightless eyes and she could feel the happiness thought the ground.

Toph leans against him and said in his ear "My turn?"

Sokka squeezed her thigh as a signal for "yes"

Toph stood up slowly so Sokka could remove his hand from her skirt and then she turned and yelled at him sp the other can hear

"WHY DID YOU FORGET SUKI'S AND YOURS ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY?"

"cOME WITH ME MEAT BOY!"

Toph demeaned, Then and she snatched his collar and dragged him to a spot were she slammed her foot twice and 2 ten walls shot up and she dragged him inside and then slammed her foot aging for the closing rock wall for the concert tent.

Every on at the table is bewildered at what just happened and Suki was worried to what Toph might do to him


	3. The Inn

**The Inn**

Inside the rock tent Toph let go of Sokka. She exclaimed.

"I am so sorry!, I Thought that was the only way to get you away from there."

Sokka got up and brushed him self off. As he was brushing the last of the dirt off. Toph approached him and push him against the wall roughly, But not brutally. She had him pinned against the solid tent wall. She said

"My turn right?"

Sokka stuttered when she asked him "y….ya…yeah it is"

She leaned in and kisses him on the lips. Sokka pushed back in to the kiss and they both shared the few quite blissful moments in the giant rock fortress. They broke and both of them were breathing heavily. Not from the kiss it self but from the unearthed bliss of it. Toph was the first one to speak out of them.

Toph said quietly in a whispered tone. "Thank you" and she smiled at him

Sokka looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

Toph said back "you were my first kiss" and she giggles lightly

Sokka started "but you are nineteen?"

Toph said "yeah I know… I was waiting for you" she giggled aging.

Sokka leaned in and kissed her aging this time opening his mouth and letting his toung dance with hers in each others mouths. They made out for 5 minuets enjoying each others tastes. When they broke they were both breathing heavily she smiled at him. And he smiled back at her. Toph backs up and giggles aging she spread he legs and hits the ground with a fist and a rock bed pops up Sokka looks at it and says.

"To hard to do what we want to do on it."

Toph now looking sadden that she could not accommodate her love.

Sokka asked "a inn maybe?"

She smiled at him brightly and Sokka asks "open the back of the tent, Bai Sing Sei is a hour away we can run for it. There is a very pretty inn near the outer ring"

Toph hit the ground with a foot and the back of the solid safe haven opened up. Sokka started to run in to the forest and Toph sensing his foot steps followed closely behind.

Five Minutes later

Suki screams at the tent door and then hits it with a fist. Aang being the avatar that he his opens it with a foot slam. Suki sees no one in there and says in a muffled whisper

Thought her hands.

"Were Is he?"

Katara ran to comfort Suki in her time of need. "He is with Toph um…"

Aang catch her trail of words "Training!"

Katara Said in a low voice "yeah… Training…"

Katara looks at her fiancé and they both know what they are doing with out saying the word…. Sex and Katara thinks to her self

GOD Damn it brother… what the hell are you thinking…

Now the water bender and the avatar must take of the Kyoshi warrior until her Boyfriend come backs with the Mistress earth bender.

Back At the Inn

Sokka picks up Toph on the 2nd floor landing and she curls up in to his chest and laughs saying

"Put me down I can't SEE!"

Sokka laugh loudly and says to her "not yet we are almost there"

Sokka unlocks the door to there room and throws the keys on the table next to the door, and then he carries the young earth bender to the bed and set her down and he kisses her neck, licking it lightly

Toph pushed him off and says "Not yet… Let me get a shower I smell like dirt and sweat…"

Sokka laughs at her and kisses her aging and says softly "Fine… but I want to help you"

Toph kisses him and nods in approval. They both get up and Sokka warps his arms around her waist and guides her in to the big bathroom.


	4. What Clothing?

**What Clothing?  
**

As the young couple stood in the giant open bathroom. Sokka and Toph stood in front of each other. Sokka making the first move and slowly took off his shirt and tossed it by the door. Toph placed her small hands on his shoulders, slowly and lightly she ran them down his chest. Feeling cuts and scars she whispered at him.

"so many fight…. So many battles"

Sokka whispered back "that's what makes me strong."

Toph slowly lets down her shortly cut raven black hair. Sokka was amazed by it length due to the fact he has never seen it down before. He says lovingly

"You have such beautiful hair toph."

She says sheepishly toward him "um… Thank you."

Toph slowly takes off her shirt sokka helping her; he tosses away from where they were standing. Toph standing in a white bra baring the flying boar insignia in the middle of it. Sokka looks down at her white bra and starts to get aroused because he has never seen toph like this… And he likes it. Toph reaches behind her and grasp the clips on the bra and sokka stop her.

He whispers to her "Let me do it."

Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he reaches behind her and unclips it letting it fall to the floor. He supple white mounds fall in the open world. Sokka looking at her bare chest, loving the site of her in all her glory.

Sokka still had his eyes locked on her chest utters the word "wow."

Toph shot back thinking it was a negative comment "what?"

He leans down slowly and kisses her nipples softly making toph giggle and flinch a little.

Sokka whisper to her "I love them" laughing to him self.

Toph sighed in relief and kissed his forehead "and there all yours."

Sokka loved the sight of her so timid and supple. He wanted to ravage her right then and there. Toph leaned in and put her hands on his belt weighing them down little. Laying her head on his chest, She starts to undo his belt, button, and zipper. She drops to her knees and pulls his blue warrior pants down to the white tile floor. Toph, being blind, sensed that there was something big in front of her face. Realizing that it was his erect member she reaches up and grasps it firmly. Sokka felt a wave a pleasure wash over him as she handled him. Toph wanting to feel his skin against her own; starts to lower his seal skin boxers down to the pristine tile floor. As the boxers hit the floor she reaches up and grasps his member once again. He twitches as she holds him, Toph now messing with him, Licks the tip, tasting him only slightly. Sokka lets out a little moan as she touches her mouth to him.

Toph teasing asks "do you like it when I do this?"

She licked the tip again.

Sokka stutters slowly "y…yes… b-but…L-e…lets…get…a …b-bath first."

Toph kissed his tip to show approval and she gets up slowly. Since sokka was completely nude now he wanted to see the rest of her. He put his hands on the top of her green earth bending training skirt and he slowly let it drop to the floor with a light thud. Toph standing there in her white panties with bare the Bei Fong family insignia, the flying boar. Sokka lowered to his knees at looked at the boar and he kissed it lightly, making toph giggle loudly. He slowly put his hands on the lace of the panties pulling them down guiding them over her strong thighs. And there right in front of his face what he wanted to see of toph the whole time, her soft white hairless delta. Toph suddenly closed her legs and hid her self from sokka. She said out loud to him

"don't look…"

Sokka puzzled asked "Why not?"

Toph said sheepishly "it is too embarrassing"

Sokka grabbing her thighs softly spreading them slowly open to reveal her self. Saying as he struggled to open the legs due to her overwhelming leg strength.

"Nothing should be hidden, I love you now come on let me look"

Toph letting go and spreading her legs slowly saying "Fine."

Before he returned to her supple delta, he ran over to the bath rub and turned on the warm water and poured in a little lavender soap water to make it smell good. He walked over to toph again and lowered to one knee aging and looked in between her legs at her delta. He leaned in and took in a great breath of her scent, The scent of aroused women. He liked it a lot. He kissed her creamy white delta which made her giggle out loud.

Toph pulled him up and kissed him and said " come on lets get a bath" smiling at him lovingly.


End file.
